


Gentle

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Gentle Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It all adds up with very little arithmetic to a kind person, a boy barely out of high school, now, who for all the harsh lines of his face has the gentlest hands Tetsuya has ever known." Kasanoda is always gentle with Tetsuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

There are a lot of things to love about Kasanoda Ritsu. Tetsuya has spent the last few years piecing them together, collecting them close against him the same way the other boy collects hurt birds and robot figurines, storing every startled smile like it’s a jewel and learning the soft shape of his eyes when he’s too relaxed to remember to scowl. It all adds up with very little arithmetic to a kind person, a boy barely out of high school, now, who for all the harsh lines of his face has the gentlest hands Tetsuya has ever known.

Which is all to say that it’s not a lack of appreciation that drags a resigned sigh up Tetsuya’s throat when Kasanoda hesitates for the fourth time in five minutes, his hold on the other boy’s hip so delicate-nervous that it’s completely failing at its job of bracing Tetsuya in place.

“Are you  _sure_  I’m not hurting you?” Kasanoda demands, the rough edge under his voice speaking to his uncertainty as much as his concern. “We can stop, I wouldn’t mind, you know.”

* * *

 

“ _I_  would mind,” Tetsuya snaps back, a little harsher than he means to. He can’t help it. It’s been almost a half hour, and he’s been hard for half again that long, and all he wants is for Kasanoda to replace the push of his too-gentle fingers into the other boy with his cock. He has to shut his eyes to collect himself again, take a deep breath in the calming darkness so he can speak with perfect softness when he goes on. “Really, Ritsu, I’m fine. I was fine last time, too.”

It’s charming, in a way, is more endearing than otherwise afterwards, when Tetsuya is flushed and sated and warmed-over with pleasure. There’s something exciting about the way Kasanoda looks at him, the way the other boy’s eyes go wide and breathless like Tetsuya is another one of his broken birds to be cupped between palms and let loose to fly. But right now it’s  _frustrating_ , that after a half-dozen times tonight Kasanoda won’t get the point even when Tetsuya spells it out for him, tips his hips up to meet the too-delicate push of the lube-slick fingers sliding into him.

“Seriously,” Tetsuya says, his voice still soft and his eyes still shut. “Next time I’m topping and we’ll see how much you like being teased.”

“I’m not teasing!” Kasanoda protests, startled into volume. “Am I teasing you?” He sounds  _sincere_  in the question, gruff concern lacing his voice, like he’s never even contemplated the possibility.

“ _Ritsu_.” Sharp on his tongue, hot enough that Kasanoda’s movements stick and stall. Tetsuya opens his eyes, pushes himself up on an elbow so he can lean in towards the other boy and hiss his words instead of shouting them. “Please,  _please_  just fuck me already.”

It’s worth it for the expression on Kasanoda’s face. Tetsuya is close enough that he can see the other’s pupils dilate huge for a moment, can see Kasanoda’s strained frown fall slack and open-mouthed with heat. The groan in Kasanoda’s throat does justice to the surge of blood that undoubtedly just hit his cock, and when Tetsuya reaches down to close his fingers at Kasanoda’s hand and ease him back there’s no protest at all. Tetsuya moves as soon as Kasanoda’s fingers are free, reaching up to wrap an arm around the other boy’s broad shoulders and tug until he’s urged the other down, until Kasanoda’s free hand is braced alongside his arm and their position is too suggestive for even Kasanoda to manage hesitation.

Or so Tetsuya thinks. Kasanoda is looking down between them, running slick fingers up over himself, and Tetsuya’s sure satisfaction is just over the horizon, the stretch and heat of Kasanoda sliding into him when there’s  _another_  pause, a stall in motion and his expectations both.

“Tetsuya,” Kasanoda blurts, anxious on the name as he ever is. “Tell me if--”

“I’ll tell you,” Tetsuya agrees instantly, before he gets the confirmation he doesn’t need of the end of Kasanoda’s sentence. “Please.”

Kasanoda swallows, as hard and shaky as if this is their first time all over again, and Tetsuya finds that charming too, as sweet as the careful way clumsy fingers ease his knee up and out. He doesn’t need the encouragement -- he’s angling himself up already, hooking his legs in around Kasanoda’s hips as fast as the other boy lowers himself into position -- but it’s sweet nonetheless, enough reminder of all those things Tetsuya loves to make him smile.

Kasanoda breathes out all at once, the sound shivering with strain in his chest, and then he ducks down, like he always does, presses his mouth to Tetsuya’s all in a rush like he’s afraid of rejection. Tetsuya is ready for this, too, fits his free hand up into the silky color of Kasanoda’s hair to hold him steady, and he’s parting his lips in invitation as Kasanoda’s cock catches at his entrance and the other boy starts to push into him.

It’s a stretch; it’s always a stretch, even with Kasanoda’s tendency towards extended preparation. But there’s none of the hurt Kasanoda is always so afraid of causing, just purring satisfaction stretching like a cat into Tetsuya’s blood and humming a groan up his throat to stall at Kasanoda’s mouth. He keeps his legs where they are, the pressure of his heels urging the other boy in closer, and Kasanoda obeys, keeps moving deeper and hotter until Tetsuya is gasping, is panting for air gone superheated all around him. He’s trembling, sensation shuddering all through him, and it’s perfect, it’s exactly what he wanted.

Kasanoda breaks the kiss, pulls back while Tetsuya is still thrumming hot and full and stretched tight around the other boy. His eyes look endless, shadowed over into want, and Tetsuya has a brief, distant flicker of appreciation, that even Kasanoda’s own pleasure is pushed back in favor of concern for him.

“I’m fine,” he says, fast, while Kasanoda is still opening his mouth to the concern in his eyes. “I’ll be fine, you can move.”

Kasanoda lets a breath go all at once, something between shaky relief and overheated desire clouding the sound out of clarity. “Alright,” he allows, and then he does, draws back to slide forward again with the same painful care. It’s still friction, still the pleasant pressure Tetsuya is shaking for, but it’s less of a stretch the second time, less still the third, until Tetsuya has to drop his hand from Kasanoda’s hair to reach down and close his fingers on his own cock just to take the edge off the frustration in his blood.

“Ritsu,” he says, his voice unreasonably, deliberately level given his current position. “You can go faster.” Kasanoda makes a protesting sound, a whine of uncertainty, but Tetsuya arches up, drags as hard as he can manage at the other’s hips, and the next thrust  _is_  faster, if only barely. Kasanoda’s head is ducked, his hair falling all in front of his face, but Tetsuya can hear the strain of focus in his breathing, the attention written in each steady forward motion of his hips.

“Please,” Tetsuya says, and his hand is moving faster but the heat’s just burning instead of cresting, everything is almost but not quite enough. “Harder, Ritsu,  _please_.”

“I’ll hurt you,” Kasanoda protests, losing the rhythm of his motion, and Tetsuya’s patience shatters all at once.

“You  _won’t_ ,” he declares. “Get off.”

There’s something a little bit sad about how rapidly Kasanoda responds to the rejection, pulling away and back over the floor like he was just waiting on the inevitable push back. If Tetsuya let him he’d leave entirely, Tetsuya suspects, fumble his clothes out of the tangled mess they’ve made while mumbling half-formed apologies.

Tetsuya has no intention of letting him do anything of the sort. He’s grabbing at Kasanoda’s shoulder instead, pushing him over off his knees to fall flat to the floor instead. There’s a moment of shock, he can see it clear in Kasanoda’s wide eyes; then he’s moving, swinging a leg up and over Kasanoda’s, and once he’s straddling the other boy there’s not really much space left for misinterpretation.

“You won’t hurt me,” Tetsuya says again, a little more gently. The angle is harder to manage like this; he has to reach between his legs to brace Kasanoda’s cock steady, has to keep his grip while he rocks himself back and into place, but then he’s lowering himself all at once, and the sudden push of heat is enough to distract him from any awkwardness. “ _Ah_.”

“Tetsuya,” Kasanoda manages, hands coming out to close against the other’s hips. “Are you okay?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tetsuya says, and he doesn’t mean it to come out as a growl of satisfaction but it does, because he’s moving now,  _finally_ , the gentle drag of Kasanoda’s hands at his hips is nothing like enough to still his motion. He can set the pace himself like this, rock up and then slide himself down in one sudden rush, and it’s burning through him like fire with every motion and this,  _this_  is what he wanted. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Tetsuya_ ,” Kasanoda gasps, and Tetsuya rocks forward, braces a hand over Kasanoda’s shoulder so he can balance enough to reach down and close his fingers around himself again. His motions are easier, now, the pace falling into alignment with the movement of his hips instead of rushing it; he’s breathing too hard to lean in for a kiss, but Kasanoda doesn’t look to be much better, judging from how wide and dark his eyes are. His hair is spilling across the floor, red like scattered flower petals, and Tetsuya is smiling again without thinking.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kasanoda blurts, as rough as if it’s something far harsher than the meaning of the words in reality. “Tetsuya, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” Tetsuya manages, because it’s true, right now, with Kasanoda’s eyes so wide and his mouth so trembling-soft on the excess of sensation. Kasanoda’s expression creases, disbelief landing in the lines in his forehead and tugging his mouth into a frown, but when Tetsuya rocks back harder still the tension vanishes, chased away by the groan that spills up the other’s throat.

Neither of them speak much, after that. Tetsuya’s attention is fracturing, falling away from around him as friction sparks out into his blood with every thrust of Kasanoda’s cock into him, and Kasanoda is no better, one of his hands coming up from Tetsuya’s hip to feather through the ends of his trailing hair instead. Then Kasanoda starts to move himself, rocking up to meet Tetsuya’s downward motion, and it’s only a few more strokes like that before Tetsuya chokes an inhale and spills hot against Kasanoda’s stomach. He can’t catch his breath, can’t stop the rhythm of his movement, and Kasanoda is groaning, the sound long and rough and telltale before it swings high and he gasps himself into orgasm hard on the heels of Tetsuya’s satisfaction.

They don’t move for a moment. Tetsuya still has his fingers locked around himself, his skin going cool as the sweat of exertion evaporates off him, and Kasanoda looks dazed, only his fingers still idly winding through the strands of hair at the end of Tetsuya’s ponytail.

“Ritsu--” Tetsuya finally starts, ready to apologize or explain or both.

“You’re great,” Kasanoda says, effectively cutting off anything coherent Tetsuya might have had to say. “Just so you know.”

Tetsuya’s smile is slow, blossoming out across his face as he tips himself in to press against Kasanoda’s hot-sticky skin.

“I love you,” he says, soft into Kasanoda’s shoulder, and while the other boy is still sucking in a breath of surprise he turns his head to press their lips together with all the care Kasanoda usually demonstrates.

Tetsuya loves how gentle Kasanoda is with him.


End file.
